A House of Friends: Part 3
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friend, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, join me and my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri for discussions on living independently about creating healthy habits, finding non-wifi hobbies, and safety, and even volunteer for a slumber party together. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or iCarly. Nickelodeon and PBS Kids do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Creating Healthy Habits and Finding Non-WiFi Hobbies

One cool and sunny Saturday in March 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at their apartment in Shadyside. My mentor, Jenna was also with me, and her younger neighbors, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha were also coming to visit. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Wow, it looks like we have a lot of people visiting us today," Carly pointed out. "You already know Jenna and her siblings from the Highland Park picnic last year, remember?" I asked. "Yes, I do," Carly replied. "Well, these three young ladies are here with us because they would like to observe our discussion on non-wifi hobbies," I informed everyone. "Not only that, but creating healthy routines as well," Sarah pointed out. "This was one of the reasons why I gave you girls those diaries to write in," I told Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha. "I spend at least 6 hours a day playing video games because there are so many great video games out nowadays that I can play on my Nintendo 3DS," Abigail told us. "I spend at least 6 hours a day on my cell phone because it is such a fascinating device for things other than making phone calls, and I have had my phone for at least 8 months since my 13th birthday last year," Hannah explained to us. "And, I spend at least 6 hours a day on my computer for reasons other than schoolwork, like for entertainment purposes, as well," Samantha informed us. "But only after you finish your homework, Sam," Jenna pointed out. "I must admit that when I was a kid and a teenager, I got addicted to the phone, the computer, and video games, as well," Jenna continued. "Yes, and it is important to find hobbies and activities to do that do not involve using your phone, computer, or video game system in order to improve social skills, save money, and also in case, the power goes out, as well," I added. We also discussed our daily routines during the day, including our jobs, including Sarah, James, and Henri's job with Creative Citizens Studio and Carly's job with Macy's. "There are some important benefits of creating a routine," I told my friends. "Do you know what they are?" "It is more efficient," Mr. Benson pointed out. "It involves less procrastination," Carly added. "It also builds confidence," Mrs. Shay remarked. "It involves better stress levels, which leads to improved mental health, more time to relax, and less anxiety," Henri chimed in. "It involves better sleep, since your daily routine influences your quality of rest," Sarah pointed out. "That's right, Sarah," I agreed with my female friend. "Your sleep schedule and bedtime habits affect your mental sharpness, performance, emotional well-being, and energy level." "It is best if you can maintain a consistent time for waking and going to bed," Jenna added. "It also leads to better health," James added. "I just set the alarm a little earlier and I will have time to exercise and eat breakfast, fueling my body for the day, and even a quick (and healthy) breakfast will get me energized." "Whether you like to just go for a run or go to the gym for a bigger workout, it is important to make time for exercise," I agreed with my male friend. "That is probably another reason why Phillis was not a good girlfriend for me," James remembered. "She never really made a daily routine, and she was often unreliable about doing things right." "But, you guys were only freshmen in high school back then," I pointed out. "That meant that you were just learning everything." "Well, let me ask all of you a question," I asked my friends. "How would you create a daily routine?" "I sit down with a pad of paper and write down everything I do each day over the course of a week," Mr. Benson told me. "I also see what I can cut or reduce," Mrs. Shay added. "Then, I add in the new habits I would like to form," Carly added. "Then, I see what I can set as a normal routine, something I do at a set time each day or week," Henri chimed in. "It has to work with your lifestyle," Sarah pointed out. "For example, if you like to stay up late, getting up early as part of your routine may not work." "Once you have your routine, give it a little time and it will start to feel like second nature," James added. "But if you realize something isn't working, don't be afraid to change it." We all set up our own routines, including writing down everything we do in one day, crossing out the things we could ignore, and adding things we wanted to make sure we did, like what time we wanted to get up and exercise. Then, we talked about hobbies. "So, I hear that all of you girls are passionate about American Girl," Carly pointed out. "We sure are, Carly," Jenna agreed. "There was an American Girl group that I was involved in back in high school that I wrote about for a magazine," Carly explained, "and of course, there was the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church! Have you girls ever thought about writing for that magazine?" "I already helped a group of girls from the Monroeville area write for the American Girl magazine while these girls were in Las Vegas over the holidays," I explained to Carly. "Abby, Hannah, Sam, did you want to show us one of your diaries that you wrote in?" I asked. Samantha agreed to show us her diary. "So, you're telling us that your slumber party that we helped out with gave you too much luck, Samantha?" Sarah asked. "And, I personally think that it is a good thing to win a spelling bee! Maybe, the other kids in your 3rd grade class are just jealous of you. I know this because they were jealous of me when I won the spelling bee back in elementary school." "I will try to think about that, Sarah," Samantha pointed out. "Thanks for the good advice!" "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "You also mention Jill's Up-All-Night Neon Party, which we remember helping out with," Henri noticed. "Abigail, are you really going to throw a Sleepaway Glamp next month?" James asked. "Yes, I am, James," Abigail replied. "I plan to make the invitations and send them out next week." "Did you guys get a copy of the potential slumber party dates for this year?" Jenna asked Carly and her parents. "I don't believe that we did, Jenna," Carly replied. Jenna then gave Carly and her parents copies of the schedule. "It says that Abigail is throwing a Sleepaway Glamp on April 13," Mrs. Shay noticed. "What exactly does 'glamp' mean, anyway?" Mr. Benson asked. "That is a combination of camp and glamour," Abigail explained. "That sounds like fun," Mr. Benson agreed. "James, how does volunteering for these monthly slumber parties work?" Mrs. Shay asked James. "Well, Mrs. Shay," James explained, "we meet at Jenna's apartment in Point Breeze and Henri and I help set up the decorations, while Sarah and Angel help out with the recipes. We even get special favors at the end." "That reminds us of another hobby that Jenna and I have that is non-wifi," I told everyone. "We like to make our own snacks with Jenna's blender at home- including yogurt parfaits and smoothies." I got out 2 yogurt parfaits and smoothies that Jenna and I made together. "I also have little snacks for the girls," Jenna told us. "A lollipop for Abby, a chocolate kiss for Hannah, and a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting for Samantha." "Tell everyone how we find our hobbies," I pointed out to Jenna and her neighbors. "Determine if you want to go solo or social, if you are more comfortable in a group or by yourself, and what motivates you more," Samantha told us. "Solo activities can include chess, reading, and playing the guitar, and social activities can include sports and building things." "Think about what feeling you are aiming for, like relaxation, excitement, pride, or popularity," Hannah added. "Do not run away from criticism or support, and show your loved ones or online friends your work or ideas," Abigail added. "And most importantly, don't be afraid to change!" Jenna pointed out. "I almost forgot that all of us are involved in one more event," Sarah pointed out. "What is that, Sarah?" Jenna asked. "One of our other friend, Alex Russo's outings every Sunday with her guy friends," Sarah replied. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," Jenna remarked. "We have actually attended a few of those events ourselves, too." "Carly, do you want to tell everybody the outings that you did with Alex so far this year?" Sarah asked Carly. "Sure, Sarah," Carly replied. "I went to 3 discussion groups- one on autistic advocacy, another on relationships, and another on luck and motivation, and they were all at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill, and then I saw your work recipes at the Waterworks Theater, and I went to the Carnegie Museum of Art and Natural History, and I went bowling at Arsenal Lanes, and I went to a fundraising dance in Squirrel Hill, and also the Carnegie Library in Oakland, and Trivia Night at Hough's, and finally, Monroeville Mall," Carly explained. "Restaurants that I went to include Ritter's Diner, the Porch at Schenley, Caliente Pizza, How Lee, Golden Palace Buffet, and Claddagh Irish Pub." "It sounds like you had a lot of fun, Carly," Sarah remarked, sighing. "If only Alex and her guy friends would attend our Saturday meetings!" "But, they have to work, remember?" I asked. "Oh, right," Sarah remembered. "But, we will still have fun seeing these people to go see _Captain Marvel_ at Loew's Waterfront Theater and get dinner at Red Robin afterward, getting seafood in the Strip District, celebrating Angel's birthday at Scene 75, doing a discussion group on siblings and springtime at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill, and even a hike in Frick Park and celebrating Easter together!" "Yes, it seems like you guys will have a lot of fun with your other friends," I remarked. Pretty soon, it was time for us to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Safety in Shadyside

One warm last Saturday of March 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "We are going to do something a little bit different today, guys," James told us. "What is that, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Since it is such a nice day outside today and we have coupons for Pizza Perfectta, how would you guys like to walk to Pizza Perfectta which is just down the road?" James asked. "I would love to do something like that, James," Sarah happily replied. "Me too," Carly agreed. "First, we need to remember some safety rules before we go," I told everyone. "Like, make sure the room is cleaned up before you leave the apartment so you do not trip over anything." "Always make sure that you have everything with you," James stated, "like your cell phone, keys, wallet, and coupons. And don't take anything unnecessary with you, either, like balls, so you do not have bad luck at juggling and kiling other people just like I did when I was a teenager." "Dress for the weather, if it is too hot or too cold," Sarah added. "Make sure that you eat a healthy lunch or snack before you go, like how we just ate cobb salad, banana bread, and orange juice," Henri chimed in. "Wait a minute, are you guys telling me you just ate lunch and you still want to go out for pizza?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Henri asked, licking his lips. "What about when we walk down the street to Pizza Perfectta?" I asked. "Make sure you look both ways before you cross the street," Mrs. Shay stated. "Never, ever talk to strangers," Carly added, "like how I learned about that my freshman year of high school when I was meeting and going out with all new kids. I needed to know who to trust, and who not to trust." "Watch out for potholes and other obstacles in the road," Mr. Benson chimed in. We then walked to Pizza Perfectta and talked about all different kinds of things as we ate our pizza, such as the best restaurants to get pizza, our favorite music to listen to, our daily routines, and even the summer Ice Cream Intern that I was involved in with Sarah, James, and Henri. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Types of Safety

One mild first Saturday of April 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Shadyside, along with one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "What are we doing today?" Carly asked. "Well, after we eat breakfast, we are going to research a different type of safety that we want to learn more about," I explained. James served us all omelets for breakfast. "I know what type of safety I want to research, Mrs. Shay," James stated. "What type of safety do you want to research, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Car safety, of course," James replied. "Especially since I have been driving a car ever since the age of 15 years old, and Dad taught me all the safety rules." "I learned all of the car safety rules when I was learning to drive, too," Mrs. Shay agreed. "Can we research online safety, Sarah?" Carly asked. "I met a girl named Missy and she discovered my full profile online when I was in high school." "Of course, Carly," Sarah agreed. "I had trouble with online safety as a teenager, too." "What type of safety do you want to research, Henri?" Mr. Benson asked. "How about workplace safety?" Henri asked. "Especially since we have been learning about that for the past few weeks!" "Workplace safety is very important, Henri," Mr. Benson agreed. We then went online on our cell phones and smartphones and looked up all the different types of safety. We presented the information that we learned with each other. I learned some very important guidelines to online safety, which were keeping personal information professional and limited, keeping your privacy settings on, practicing safe browsing, making sure your internet connection was secure, being careful what you download, choosing strong passwords, making online purchases from secure sites, being careful what you post, being careful who you meet online, and keeping your antivirus program up to date. "Since it was your birthday this past week, I have a present for you, Angel," Carly told me. "What is that, Carly?" Angel asked. "More tubes of lip gloss from Claire's," Carly told me. "I already have cherry, strawberry, cotton candy, and oatmeal cookie," I told Carly, "but thanks anyway!" Carly and her parents brought in a key lime pie for us to share, since we already ate birthday cake this week. "Don't you have a birthday coming up soon too, Carly?" Sarah asked Carly. "Yes, I do, Sarah," Carly replied. "On the 14th of this month." "Happy birthday to Angel and Carly," Sarah wished both of us. "Do you guys want to sleep over at our house next Saturday?" Carly asked. "Especially since we are volunteering for a slumber party!" "Sure," Sarah replied, "but I would have to ask my mom if that is okay first." Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sleepaway Glamp

One mild second Saturday of April 2019, my childhood friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, along with one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Before we helped volunteer for the oldest Mifflin daughter, Abigail's Sleepaway Glamp, we went out to the Milkshake Factory in East Liberty to buy milkshakes. "Tomorrow is my birthday," Carly stated. "Happy early birthday, Carly," Jenna wished. "Thank you," Carly replied. "How old will you be?" Jenna asked. "25 years old," Carly replied. "This is one of the many ice cream shops that we will visit this summer," I explained. "Except we prefer the one in the South Side." Jenna also provided healthy snacks for us to eat before helping out: nuts for me and her, carrot and celery sticks for Sarah and Carly, gouda and havarti cheeses for James and Mrs. Shay, and Wheat Thins and breakfast cereal for Henri and Mr. Benson. "I figured since you were going to be doing a lot of work, you needed something healthy to fuel you up," Jenna explained to us. Abigail was waiting for us at the front door when we arrived at their apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys," Abigail greeted all of us. "We need all of you guys to help Abigail bake the cupcakes for the Cupcake Fondue and hang up her Starry Night decorations," Jenna told us. "Angel, Carly, and I will help bake the cupcakes for the Cupcake Fondue," Sarah stated. "And, Mrs. Shay and I will help set up the tent," James added. "And, Mr. Benson and I will help hang up the white twinkle lights," Henri chimed in. Jenna turned on some party music to help get in the slumber party spirit. "Can we bake cupcakes at our slumber party tonight, Sarah?" Carly asked. "Okay," Sarah replied. "And order pizza from Aiello's?" Carly asked. "Sure," Sarah replied. "You girls are having a slumber party tonight, too?" Abigail asked. "I did not know that." "That's because it's my birthday tomorrow," Carly explained. "Happy early birthday, Carly," Abigail wished. "Thank you," Carly replied. "Do you know what I think you girls should do that is always fun to do at slumber parties?" I asked. "What is that, Angel?" Sarah asked. "Do each other's hair and nails, like how you did mine when we were kids," I explained. "Oh yeah, that was a lot of fun," Sarah remembered. "I loved braiding your hair and painting your fingernails." "Do you girls like camping, or not?" Abigail asked. "I'm not really a huge fan of camping, because I don't like getting dirty and bitten by mosquitoes," Carly explained. "I'm not a huge fan of camping either for those same reasons," Sarah agreed. "I remember during your freshman year of high school, you threw a Camping Sleepover Party," I explained, "and you made a decorated flashlight." "Yes, I did," Abigail remembered. "Do you know what craft I am going to make tonight?" "What, Abigail?" Sarah asked. "Travel towels to store our personal supplies in," Abigail explained, "and we are doing honey face masks." "Can we do facials tonight, Sarah?" Carly asked. "And make-up, too?" "Of course," Sarah replied. "We can do whatever you want since it is your birthday." We baked chocolate and yellow cupcakes for the fondue. "Abigail is also going to serve S'more Smoothies and Campfire Snacks," Jenna explained. "I wonder how the others are doing with the decorations," I stated. Abigail went to the living room where the music was playing. "How are the Starry Night decorations going?" Abigail asked. "They are going great, Abigail," James replied. "Thank you for asking!" "What do you think, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Did we do a good job setting up the tent?" "Of course we did, Mrs. Shay," James replied. "Have you guys ever slept in a tent before?" Abigail asked. "I haven't," James replied. "Neither have I," Mrs. Shay replied. "Sam and I used to study the stars one summer night so we could learn more about astronomy, Henri," Mr. Benson told Henri. "What, Mr. Benson?" Henri asked in a confused tone of voice. "Astronomy is the art of studying space and the stars, Henri," Mr. Benson explained. "The night was cool and pleasant, and we wanted to see what the different astrological signs that stars made." "I don't know if we're going to see the stars tonight, since it is beginning to cloud up," I pointed out. "Yeah," Abigail agreed. Abigail also gave me, Sarah, and Carly jars of Stay Sweet Sugar Scrub for helping volunteer. "Can we use these at the slumber party too, Sarah?" Carly asked. "We sure can," Sarah replied. "Wow, you guys never run out of things to do at this party," I pointed out. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Picnic at Polish Hill

The third Saturday in April 2019 was cool and rainy when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri, along with one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie at their relatives' house in Polish Hill for a picnic. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Are you ready for the picnic food, Angel?" Carly asked. "Of course, Carly," I replied. "I'm hungry." Before we ate, I had Sarah, James, Henri, Carly, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson sign a thank-you card to Jenna, Jill, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha for letting us volunteer with the monthly slumber parties, including the Up-All-Night Neon Party, the Sweet Swap, the Luck and Charms slumber party, and the Sleepaway Glamp. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken tenders, potato salad, macaroni salad, baked beans, coleslaw, macaroni and cheese, and also various Easter desserts, such as cookies, doughnuts, milkshakes, cake, and candy. There was a choice of juice or soda pop to drink. I took a lightened bacon cheeseburger and a cup of juice. After dinner, we played a Review Game based on Jeopardy. Sarah, Carly, and I were Team Potato, while James, Henri, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson were Team Onion. The categories were Communication at Work, Meeting New People, Making and Cancelling Plans, Budgeting and Saving Money, Creating Healthy Habits, and Professionalism and Teamwork. Our team ended up winning the game. "Wow, they don't call you Valedictorian because you do chores around your house, Sarah," I told my female friend. "Well, there was the one hiccup on my Earth Day project," Sarah remembered. "Since we were talking so much about our childhood memories regarding communication and health, I have one more memory that I would like to mention: cleaning up and saving the Earth." "Oh, that is a good goal to remember, Sarah," Carly agreed. Since it was raining too hard that evening, we could only play indoor games. "Do you know what kind of games you would like to play, Henri?" Mr. Benson asked. "I don't know," Henri replied. "What all do you have?" "Would you like to play Apples to Apples with us, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Absolutely," James replied. "I love Apples to Apples." So, we played a game of Apples to Apples and James won since he had the most cards. "This is a lot of fun, Sarah," Carly stated. "It reminds me of our celebration up at Edinboro University my freshman year when we had pizza and ice cream to eat," I told Carly. "We'll be leaving for Florida on Tuesday and will be back the following Tuesday," Sarah told us. "That sounds like fun," Carly stated. "What all will you do?" "First, we will visit our relatives, and then we will visit all the amusement parks and water parks," Sarah explained. Pretty soon, Sarah, James, Henri, and I drove back to our apartment in Shadyside. "Thanks for a great evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
